marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos
"Have you come to beg for my help?" -Thanos(Marvel VS. Capcom Infinite) Thanos is a character in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. He appears in Marvel Super Heroes as the game's final boss, and in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 as a regular playable character. He is a villain for many Marvel heroes, such as Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer, Iron Man, The Avengers, and Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos returns in Marvel VS. Capcom Infinite(2017) as a playable and revamped character. Plus, having a important role in Infinite story mode. Backstory Thanos was born on Titan, a moon of the planet Saturn to Mentor and Sui-San. Due to a genetic quirk Thanos is born with the Deviant gene and as such resembles the Deviants - the Eternals' cousin race - more than his own people. Although treated fairly by his race, Thanos is mindful of his appearance and becomes distant, only keeping company with his brother Eros. Thanos matures to adulthood, and via the use of bionics and mysticism augments his abilities to easily become the most powerful of the Titanian-born Eternals. Bitter at being an outsider, Thanos is driven insane and becomes fascinated with nihilism, embarking on his quest to "please" death, and begins by conducting a nuclear bombardment of Titan that kills millions of his race. Many years later, Thanos begins his plan to conquer the galaxy by building a base on Earth and constructing a space vessel in the solar system. It is at this time that Mistress Death - drawn by the level of Thanos' obsession and his now considerable power - manifests itself before Thanos, being an abstract entity and the personification of the universal concept of death. Thanos becomes determined to prove his "love" to Death for this sign of affection by destroying all life in the universe. After obtaining the Soul Gem from Adam Warlock, Thanos develops a weapon with the other Infinity Gems powerful enough to destroy stars. Thanos is once again defeated and turned into stone. Years later, the Silver Surfer witnesses the resurrection of Thanos by Mistress Death, who feels that Death needs a champion once again. A revived Thanos decides to collect the Infinity Gems, which he takes from the In-Betweener and the Elders of the Universe. Thanos then combines the gems on his left glove to create the Infinity Gauntlet, which allows him to exceed the power he once possessed with the Cosmic Cube. Thanos honors Death by erasing half the population of the universe, and then goes on to defeat the entire cosmic hierarchy (e.g., Galactus, the Celestials, Eternity) as Death watches. A group of Earth's superheroes almost defeat an overconfident Thanos, who then loses the Gauntlet to the space pirate Nebula, who claims to be his granddaughter. Nebula then undoes all of Thanos' changes, only to then lose the Gauntlet shortly after to Adam Warlock. Powers/Abilities Thanos is an extremley powerful individual. Being an Eternal, Thanos possesses super-human strength, endurance, reflexes, and agility. His skin is highly resistant to heat, cold, radiation, electricity, aging, toxins, etc. He is able to survive indefinitely without food or water. He has been "cursed" by Death with immortality. Also, his mind is resistant to most psychic attacks, and is capable of projecting blasts of cosmic energy from his eyes and hands. He came to acquire the Cosmic Cube, which allowed complete manipulation of reality and the elements. However, this was nothing compared to the power that Thanos recieved when he obtained the Infinity Gauntlet. He possessed unlimited control over the universe; more specifically: Time, Space, Power, Mind, Reality, and Soul. Gameplay Thanos was the final boss of Marvel Super Heroes, and was the most powerful character in that game. He was toned down when he transfered to Marvel Vs Capcom 2, having a large amount of his attacks taken out or nerfed. Thanos is fairly low tier in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He doesn't have any dominating gimmicks, tricks or moves to exploit. Additionally, he cannot perform throws in the air. Thanos does have some upsides, however. His combo magic series is for all six hits on the ground, while jumping and super jumping. He has three different launchers, along with a 'mini-launcher' in his crouching medium punch. Both of his special moves have their uses, but demand a certain level of precision in execution to avoid retaliation. The Death Sphere is the basic ground combo ender and can be used to further extend combos. The Titan Crush is a much more trickier special to use. It is generally safe on block, if it connects with the very tip. The Titan Crush can be used in the air, allowing Thanos to cancel jumping (command) normals and end air-combos with this move. Thanos can deal excellent damage with his Hyper Combos. The Gauntlet Power is his safest Hyper Combo, while also being relatively easy to combo into. The Gauntlet Soul is noted for its extremely fast start-up and comboability, however it is blockable, (at times) unreliable, does low damage and easily punishable if blocked. The Gauntlet Space is Thanos' most damaging Hyper Combo, if both parts connect. It's best used after trapping the opponent in the Death Sphere. The Gauntlet Reality has a fast start-up and average damage, but is extremely unreliable as opponents can sometimes roll out of it. Thanos can link the Gauntlet Power into another Gauntlet Power or air-combo (in the corner) and Gauntlet Soul (anywhere). Depending upon the assists chosen, Thanos can play two diametrically opposite styles. With an aggressive assist, like Psylocke or Ken's anti-air, he can go on an all-out offensive; pressurising and chipping the opponent with his dive-kick, air combos, specials and hypers. Thanos can also be used as a keep-away character, if supported by Blackheart's Inferno anti-air or Doctor Doom's Molecular Shield anti-air assist. His jumping and standing hard punches and standing and crouching hard kicks have amazing range for keeping his opponents away. Thanos can bait retaliations with the recovery of his heavy attacks and counter attack with the Titan Crush or Hypers. In Marvel VS. Capcom Infinite, Thanos significantly changed his moveset, as he doens't have his Infinite Gems anymore. Mostly of his basic moves is maintained, and he gained some new specials and hyper combos(One of these being a new Level 3 called "Cosmic Fall") Details about his gameplay TBA Team Building Lacking any good anti-airs of his own, other than his crouching hard punch or back+heavy kick command normals, Thanos desperately needs anti-air assists to be a viable character. Thanos is heavily dependant upon having a filled Hyper Combo gauge, to cause acceptable damage and cover the recovery of his other moves. On his own, Thanos builts meter a lot slower than he consumes it, thus requiring a 'battery' character to build meter for him. His Alpha assist is his best, allowing the battery/point character to continue his combos or land a Hyper Combo if it connects. The Beta assist can be used for its range and large hitbox. However, unlike other 'Dashing' assists, Thanos has no invincibility while performing the Titan Crush. The Gamma assist is by far the worst assist Thanos has, but it can be used to launch opponents with Super Armor in one hit. More often than not, this assist is chosen for its Double/Triple Team Combination Hyper, Gauntlet Space. Special Attack *'Titan Crush:' Thanos dashes towards his opponent and attempts to ram them. Using hard version will allow for farther distance and more damage. *'Death Sphere:' Thanos throws a bubble at his opponent trapping them. Hard Version allows the bubble to go at a farther distance. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Gauntlet Power: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Power, Thanos fires a massive energy ball at the opponent. In Marvel Super Heroes, this attack was known as Power Gem. *'Gauntlet Reality: Using the Infinity Gem of Reality, Thanos summons two slabs of rock that slam together and crushes his opponent between them. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Reality Gem. *'Gauntlet Space: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Space, Thanos open a portal which rains debris onto his opponent. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Space Gem. *'Gauntlet Soul: 'Using the Infinity Gem of Soul, Thanos fires an energy bolt that steals his opponents health and adds it to his own. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Soul Gem. *'Time Gem: Using the Infinity Gem of Time, Thanos briefly reduces the opponent to half-speed. Only used in Marvel Super Heroes. *'Mind Gem:' Using the Infinity Gem of Mind, Thanos briefly reverses the opponent's controls.. Only used in Marvel Super Heroes. *'Cosmic Fall:' Debuted in Marvel VS. Capcom Infinite, this is Thanos new level 3 hyper combo. He uses his bare punches and send the enemy to the air, then uses his cosmic power as a finishing move. *'Sovereign Decree: '''In "Infinite", he can use an aerial Hyper Combo, descending from air in a unleash a hard chopping strike. *'Final Judgement': In ''Infinite, his Hyper Combo beam only works for anti-air purposes, and not suitable against crouching and small characters. Quotes "You are no god!" - Against Ultron Sigma, in Infinite Theme Songs Artwork thanos.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Cosmic_Powers_Unlimited_Vol_1_1_Wraparound.jpg|Cover to Cosmic Powers Unlimited Volume #1 Issue #1 e6c48ab51cfb0577328fb6a80069ad53.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Thanos Heroes and Heralds card. thanos-end1.gif|Thanos's ending in Marvel Super Heroes thanos-withwife-noanim.gif|Thanos' victory pose with his creation, Terraxia Thanos - Death Sphere - The Infinity Revelation.jpg|Using a forcefield to restrain the hammer 'Stormbreaker' similar to the 'Death Sphere' featured in the Marvel vs. Capcom series (from the OGN, The Infinity Relativity) 12 mvcicharacterartwork16.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom Infinite'' Sprites Also See Thanos's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Thanos Category:Damage Dealer Category:MSH Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MSH Secret Characters Category:MvC2 Secret Characters Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Power Up Category:MSH Category:MSH Boss Characters Category:MVC:I Characters